Some electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers include applications known as virtual agents. For example, the virtual agent Siri® is available on some devices from Apple Computers, Inc. and the virtual agent EVA (available from BulletProof Corp.) can be installed on devices running the Android™ mobile operating system developed by Google, Inc.
Some virtual agents are programmed to assist a user in performing various tasks. For example, a virtual agent may be programmed to send electronic messages, make appointments, place phone calls, and get directions. In completing such tasks, the virtual agent may interact with other applications (e.g., an email client) and may search for information either locally (e.g., from a user's electronic address book) or via one or more networks (e.g., from the World Wide Web, or the Web).